My Kitten
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: Soul's tail gently wrapped itself around Maka's middle, the tip running up and down her side in a caressing manner. A soft sigh escaped Maka as she once again began drifting off. It was quite easy to fall asleep with Soul wrapped around her, a soft purring sound vibrating from the said hybrid's chest... A SOMA ONE-SHOT.
**~• My Kitten •~**

Soul was alone when he woke up, something he was extremely displeased about. He sat up in the large, cold bed with a yawn escaping his lips.

The fuzzy, white ear at the top of his head twitched in annoyance as he took in his surroundings. His girlfriend's jacket and shoes weren't near the closet, indicating that she wasn't home. Soul simply sighed and flung the blankets off of his legs and maneuvered to the side of the bed.

As his feet hit the frigid ground, a hiss slid through his lips and his fluffy snow-white like tail wrapped itself around his waist in an attempted for warmth. He was quick to grab a spare blanket that was at the foot of the bed, and wrap it around his boxer-clad self. He hummed in content as he felt a comforting head creep through him.

Just as he was about to turn and leave the room a flash of white that stood out on the pillow, caught his eye. Stretching across the bed to get the note on the opposite side, he snatched the piece of paper between his fingers and then laid on his stomach as he proceeded to examine the paper.

 _Soul,  
Ran out to pick some things for supper. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you. Hope youre ready to cook some pasta when I get home!  
Yours truly, Maka. _

Soul rolled his eyes as he huffed a laugh at Maka's antics. Grumbling to himself, he shimmied off the bed and took a peek out of the window. Noticing the sky was black with tiny stars dotting it and the moon high as if proud, he frowned. It seemed awfully strange for Maka to be out this late, but Soul just shrugged it off and slipped a pair of sweatpants.

He made his way to the kitchen, where he got himself a glass of warm milk. He attempted to heat it up nut was unsuccessful in getting it the way Maka could make it. Continuing to grumble to himself, he flopped down onto the couch and flicked on the tv; only to find that nothing worth watching was on. So far, nothing was going quite right after his little 'cat' nap. Settling back on the couch, laying his head back against the back, he slid his eyes closed and immersed himself in memories, to pass the time.

He remembered his time on the 'pound' before he was purchased by Maka. Soul was considered, then, one of the most dangerous hybrids. All the 'salemen' were quick to inform potential buyers of Soul's rough and aggressive past. Their stories quickly turned people off from buying him, already fearing his sharp features.

Stories considered of Soul fighting with other hybrids that challenged him, and even a fight with one his previous owners. However, one of the biggest things that stopped people from buying him, was his status. There were two types of hybrids, Submissives and Dominants. Soul, of course, was a dominant. His status was nearly unheard of for his kitten breed, but he defied the odds.

Little girls were the first ones to run to his cage and crow that they wanted him. Their father would follow closely and get information from the salemen. Once the word 'dominant' slip passed the lips of the salemen, the father would be quick to guide his daughter away from the dangerous hybrid. No father wanted a potential threat in their house that could harm his daughter.

So Soul got used to the multitude of people approaching his cage and then avoiding him.

Needless to say, the day that a petite, green-eyed, ashblonde-haired girl crouched by his caged and stayed there for longer than five minutes, Soul was in shock.

The girl stuck a finger through the bars of the cage, wiggling it toward the hybrid. The saleman's voice rose in worry, fearing the hybrid would bite the girl. Soul stated into the girl's emerald eyes, scenting the air curiously. He internally purred at the girl's heavenly scent. Leaning forward, he bumped the girl's finger with his nose, inhaling deeper, before rubbing his cheek along the digit.

"I'll take him." The girl's slightly higher than normal voice chimed into the stunned air surrounding them.

"what!?" the saleman choked out. The girl sighed in annoyance.

"I said, I'll take him." The girl said slightly strained, as annoyance grated on his nerves.

"but, won't you prefer one of our more calm and nice hybrids? Perhaps a submissive instead? This one is quite aggressive, and known for rough behavior from previous owners. He is also a dominant. And, pardon me ma'me, but you are quite small" the sale man spluttered, attempting to act concerned. The girl tuned and glared at the man.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. All you need to care about is that im paying a rather high price for him. Now, unlock his cage so I can take him home." The girl barked out, causing the saleman to flinch and nod. The girl gently scratched Soul's cheek before standing up and stepping away from the cage.

The saleman made a quick work of unlocking the cage, before cautiously opening the barred door. Soul's ears were pinned high to his head as he extended a hand toward the exit

"C'mon, love. C'mon out, so we can head home." The girl's soothing voice breezed over Soul. he felt himself calm down, and was able to extract himself out without much worry. Once out, Soul slowly stood, feeling the bones in his back crack and his knees creak. His dirty, lose clothes hung off his tall, lean body. Finally standing, Soul was able to take in the petiteness that was his new owner.

The girl's head barely reached Soul's shoulders. Soul felt himself hum happily as his noticed the girl's attractiveness. Not only did she has a very beautiful face and gorgeous white porcelain skin, she also had a curvy little body with a little pouch that he found adorable. The girl craned her neck and gave Soul a full tooth smile.

"hello, love. I'm Maka." The girl identified herself. Soul found himself tasting the name on his lips in whispers, before he replied.

"Soul" the hybrid mumbled out, as the saleman interrupted him.

"You only have to sign a few things after you pay and the you may be on your way." The saleman assured, turning around and walking towards the office. Maka ignored the man, continuing to look up at Soul, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well Soul, you'll be coming home with me. If you like?" a questioning tone took to her words towards the end. Soul's lips quirked up into a showdown of a smile. Soul gave a shallow nod, but the girl seemed to understand, for she clapper her hands together.

"Okay then! Lets finish up some paperwork and then we can get going!" Maka exclaimed happily, bouncing off toward the office. Soul followed quickly behind.

...

A slow knock on the front door broke Soul out of his thoughts.

He bounced up, the ears on his head turned toward the sound. He was able to hear a faint whimpering sound behind the door. Cautiously approaching the wooden object, Soul was confused. It couldn't have been Maka, since she had a key to get Soul stood close to the door; he inhaled, scenting the air. As soon as the heavenly scent of Maka tarnished by the tangy scent of blood, entered Soul's senses, he ripped the door open without any second thought.

On her knees before Soul, say Maka; a very damaged Maka. Blood poured out of the blonde girl's nose, as well as a few splits o her pink lips and a small cuts above her eyebrow and on her cheekbones. Her right eye started to swell and turn a darker shade. Dark bruises littered her cheeks and laced her neck. Inside himself, Soul felt something snap and suddenly any straight thoughts abandoned his mind. All he could possibly think about was Maka.

Maka felt exhausted as she finally managed to get to her apartment door. She wasn't in too much pain, but she was sore as well as mentally tired. She was just shopping peaceful in the store until another girl out of nowhere began to provoke her, and well; Maka isn't the type of girl to let people provoke her without a fight. She isn't violent; she just doesn't like being fooled.

She leaned heavily against the door, slowly sliding a shaking hand into her pocket and struggled to find her keys. Coming up with nothing, she sighed in irritation before pounding the door. It sounded like the knocking from a scary movie; slow and far inbetween but loud and solid.

It took longer than she would've thought for Soul to open the door, but alas he finally did. In the time it took to wait for the door to open, Maka had slowly sunk into her scratched knees, hands on her skirt-clad thighs.

When the door finally opened, she looked up at her kitten, finding him to be slowing scanning her injured features. His bright scarlet eyes lingered over every injury that was visible. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of Maka's blood. Maka frowned as she watched Soul's eyes grow darker, nearing a very dark shade of crimson, almost gong black.

"Soul?" Maka asked, her voice wrecked, barely able to speak anything above a whisper. Her throat strained to make any noise at all and was so sore. Maka received a no word respond but was shocked when a low growl began to rumble from Soul's chest. It would have froze a person in their place if it had been anyone there but Maka. Maka's frown deepened even more, confused at her hybrid's action.

"Soul?" Maka's voice squeaked out. Her voice must have snapped Soul out of the slight stupor he was in. Soul was quick to carefully scoop his girlfriend off of the flour, storming toward the bedroom after slamming the door shut with his foot. All the while, the low rumble was still tumbling from his chest, loud and fierce.

Despite Soul's careful motions, Maka still hissed in pain when she tried to shift in his arms. Soul had an arm gingerly hooked under her knees and the other around her back. Maka watched as Soul entered the bedroom and set her down on the bed before walking off into the closet. Figuring Soul would join eventually join her in bed, she laid back and closed her eyes. It was easy to ignore the rambling around Soul was doing in the closet and Maka was beginning to drift off to sleep.

As she began to fall asleep, she was suddenly awoken by Soul lifting her once again into his strong arms. Maka's eyes shot open in fear for a split moment before she relaxed and remembered where she was. Then, she became confused as Soul took her into the closet.

"Soul, what?" Maka began to ask and once again received no respond.

She looked around the smaller, cozy room and found in the corner, all of their clothes were in a circular pile, with a little bit of a dip in the center. Soul quickly walked over to it and gently laid Maka in the middle. Maka attempted to sit up when Soul let her go but was soothed back down by Soul's hand on her shoulder, gently coaxing her back. She let her kitten lay her back down, too tired to put up a fight. She felt a twinge of amusement as Soul clomed into the little nest he made.

He curled around Maka, a low growl turning softer, into a purr as he gently ran his hand over the skin of her exposed arm. He leaned forward and gently bumped Maka's cheek with his nose, minding the bruise. Maka attempted to scoot closer to Soul, but ended up whimpering as she moved her knee the wrong way. Soul's answering whine was heartwarming; the hybrid moved himself closer to Maka, soothing a hand down her stomach.

Maka began to feel herself falling asleep when she felt Soul shift once again. The boy had leaned over Maka, his face directly above Maka's. his hard red almost black eyes, were focused on the cuts on her face, an unconscious frown on his lips.

He leaned forward and gently began to run his tongue over the wounds. Maka shivered and tried to pull away but Soul let loose a soft whine, urging her to stay still as he gently grasped her hips to keep her in place.

As disgusting as it was, Maka felt sort of content with being cared for. Once Soul deemed his mate clean enough, he pulled away and then laid back down curling closely around her but not before placing a peck on her lips.

Soul's tail gently wrapped itself around Maka's middle, the tip running up and donw her side in a caressing manner. A soft sigh escaped Maka as she once again began drifting off. It was quite easy to fall asleep with Soul wrapped around her, a soft purring sound vibrating from the said hybrid's chest.

...

When Maka awoke what felt like years later, she woke up alone. In her delirious state, she began to panic, not knowing where she way. The door to the room was shut but as soon as her heart rate began to rise, the door quickly opened. Her kitten stepped through, a comforting our already resonating from his chest and his darkly colored eyes scanning the small room for a threat. Sensing none, the hybrid quickly approached his mate, dropping to his knees to run his finger through Maka's ash-blonde locks. the past events quickly caught up with Maka and she relaxed as she remembered that she was save here with Soul taking care of her.

A soft grumble sounded from Maka's tummy. As soon as the sound ended, Soul was on his feet and moving toward the door, determined to get something for Maka. Maka began to sit up and stand but froze when she heard Soul's sharp growl. Looking up at her hybrid, Maka found him standing in the open doorway, glaring at her. Maka took the 'advice' and laid back down, taking n Soul's happy purr.

In the next moment, the kitten disappeared but returned minutes later with a glass of milk and a banana. Before he approached the nest, he closed the door tightly behind him. Once again kneeling beside Maka's laying form, Soul slipped a hand under her head and lift it slightly, setting the slightly warm glass to Maka's lips. She raised her hands attempting to grip the glass as well, but Soul once again gave a soft growl, warning her not to. Maka quickly set her hands at her sides and allow her hybrid's control, something that was quite normal.

Omce Soul was satisfied with the amount of mild Maka drank, he pulled the glass away and then peeled the banana. He tore a small piece off and the nudged the piece to Maka's lips, urging her to eat it. Maka quickly ate Soul's continually offered banana, only refusing once or twice and making Soul eat a few pieces. Once the whole fruit was gone, Soul once again made Maka drink some more milk before he curled up in the nest with his mate. Similar to the night before, he curled his tail around her mid-section.

Maka felt warmth blossom in her chest at her kitten's actions. She was content with letting Soul take her of her for now. She felt safe and loved, something Soul never failed to achieve. As Soul's tail gently caressed her side, Maka felt the warmth in her chest intensify as well as a wave of exhaustion hit. Sighing, she snuggled into her kitten as well as into the clothes that were making their little nest.

"love you, Soul." Maka murmured, her hand gently clasping onto the boy's much larger one. She felt Soul gently squeeze her smaller hand. Expecting no respond, Maka quickly let herself drift off to sleep. Just as she was at the place of no return, she heard a gravelly rumble.

"Love you, Maka." Soul mumbled, running a thumb down the back of Maka's hand.

 _Fin_

 **...**

 _ **Hellooooooo my dearest readers, and here i am again with a new one-shot! i got this idea a couple of days ago and when i sat on my laptop well i came up with this! and im pretty proud of myself, it turned out better than i expected, hopefully :)  
and if you dont know what a "Hybrid" is, well in fanfictions its a person who is half human and half animal; yeah that pretty much it.  
And i dont want you to think that Soul is being aggressive with Maka or anything, its quite the opposite to be honest, he is a Dominant hybrid, that title is self explanatory.  
and i dont want you to get disgusted by some of Soul's actions, cause as i said hes a cat hybrid, which means he's half a cat, so he should have some cat behaviour and instincts. **_

_**I hope you like it. please please favourite it, follow it, and leave me a comment bellow and tell me whatcha think of it!**_

 _ **ill see you guys next time when ill update my other story!**_

 _ **Sending all the love to you beautiful people.**_

 _ **~Nino XD**_


End file.
